


you promised me forever

by mingupingu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, M/M, i aint got nothing to say about this other than im sorry, jonggi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingupingu/pseuds/mingupingu
Summary: The rain brings Mingi back to the time he and his lover were together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	you promised me forever

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry.
> 
> (ps please listen to huh gak's only you to give a 10/10 experience out of this)

Mingi looks out the window, rain pattering softly on the glass. The clouds are grey and the streets are empty. During times like these, he would cuddle with his lover in bed, hiding themselves underneath the covers to get away from the dark murkiness of the weather and intertwine their fingers together, sweet giggles filling the room. 

He can still see it. There in their room, the two of them laying in bed together, still dressed in white t-shirts and jeans, enjoying each other’s presence by studying one another’s features, hands caressing the small details on each other’s faces. Mingi thumbing over Jongho’s lips and Jongho petting Mingi’s hair. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your smile?” 

He always did. 

“All the time. I’m starting to think you’re a broken record.”

He is broken. 

“Jongho, your smile is so beautiful. I want to treasure it forever.” 

An angel’s laugh is heard. The one in his eyes flashes that ever so popular smile.

“Only for you, Mingi.” 

The older man takes a deep breath.

1, 2, 3

Exhale. 

“Will you allow me the pleasure of seeing it everyday for the rest of our lives?” 

He reaches into the pocket of his jeans. 

A ring. 

He looks back at the other. 

Tears are falling from those eyes that held his whole world in them.

“M-Mingi...Are you…”

“Will you marry me, Choi Jongho?”

The younger breaks out into broken sobs. He tries to smile through the wetness in his eyes. 

“Of course. Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

He brings the other man into his arms, holding onto him like a lifeline. 

“You have no idea how happy you make me, Song Mingi. I love you so much.”

The older man could feel his tears pouring down his face too. A wet patch started to form in his hair from the tears Jongho shed, as the boy held him closer to his chest, his heartbeat clear against Mingi’s ear.

“My love for you is boundless. You have just made me the happiest man alive, babe. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, in these arms with your pretty smile.”

Jongho laughs. 

“I’ll always be with you, my love. Forever.” 

That voice he loved to hear so much fades into the sound of the pitter-patter of the rain. Mingi realizes he’s still in the same place as before, sitting on the windowsill, knees hugged tight to his chest. The droplets on the window are still falling as he tries to figure out which one will win the race. 

Where did that sweet voice go? Why did it leave? 

“Mingi.”

There it was. 

He turns around to find the owner. 

“Jongho.” 

His everything. 

Dressed in the same white t-shirt as that day, the same pair of jeans, same face, same voice, the same breathtaking smile. 

Tears well up in his eyes. He scrambles to get up and move towards him, wanting to feel his warmth once more. But his body yields against him, his limbs feeling slow and heavy.He tries to reach his hand out to the boy. He can’t move.

“Jongho!” 

The younger backs away. 

No. Please. 

Don’t leave me. 

Not again. 

“Jongho, please....don’t go…”

Please please please please

He smiles sadly. A tear falls down his beautiful eyes. 

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, Mingi… I love you... Know that my thoughts are always filled with you. Only you, my love.”

He disappears, leaving Mingi all alone. 

Looking back, what would have happened if things were different?

If maybe they didn’t go out that day…

If maybe they didn’t decide to visit the cafe across the street…

If maybe Mingi had seen the car coming...

If maybe he had just been the one to…

_Only if maybe..._

He would be able to feel his heartbeat again.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter! @mingupingus
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated! they mean a lot to me! please let me know what you thought of this fic and how are you feeling after reading it?? ;-;
> 
> (im not ok T_T)


End file.
